Deux Lettres Et Une Guerre
by esquimauve
Summary: Santana envoie une lettre à Brittany alors que leur pays est en pleine guerre. La jeune blonde va lui répondre. Qu'ont-elles décidé d'écrire ?


**Bonjour ! Je vous ai préparé un petit OS Brittana un petit peu spécial, qui j'espère vous fera plaisir ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !**

 **. . .**

Le facteur approchait de la maison de Brittany, celle-ci était d'ailleurs accoudée à sa fenêtre, guettant le premier individu passant par là, une arme blanche dans sa main. Elle avait peur et c'était normal en temps de guerre.

Quand elle vit une silhouette se dessiner dans son champ de vision, la blonde resserra le petit canif présent dans sa main droite pour se rassurer, ce qu'elle vit la soulagea quelque peu : la silhouette n'était rien d'autre qu'un facteur, déposant de vulgaires colis pour les familles ayant perdu un proche ou de simple lettres blanches que les soldats, infirmiers, chefs, sous-chefs envoyaient à leurs proches pour essayer de les rassurer, car on ne pouvait jamais rassurer quelqu'un quand sa femme, son mari ou son enfant était partit pour la guerre. Même si il n'était pas sur le terrain.

Le facteur s'approchait à grands pas de la maison de la jeune femme, ce qui fit augmenter son taux de stress en moins d'une dizaine de seconde, et si il lui apportait un colis, que trouverait-t-elle dedans ? La veste d'infirmière de sa petite amie devenue femme il y a quelques mois ? Sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle lui avait passé au doigt ?

Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, elle devait penser au sourire de sa latina préférée. Brittany savait que Santana allait bien, elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

La blonde sortit en courant quand le facteur allait déposer l'objet dans sa boîte aux lettres.

\- C'est pour moi !

Elle lui arracha presque des mains, l'homme émit un grognement mais Brittany fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu, seule une chose la préoccupait toute de suite : lire et relire sa lettre, sentir le parfum que Santana avait sûrement évaporé sur le papier, sentir ses larmes couler dû à la distance qui la séparait de son âme sœur et enfin répondre.

\- Bonne fin de journée !

La blonde fit un mini-sourire au vieil homme et courut jusqu'à sa maison pour s'enfermer, n'entendre aucun bruit et rester dans sa bulle. La dernière étape n'était pas très compliqué en somme, quand Brittany commençait à s'imaginer des licornes, des chats, Lord Tubbington engager une conversation avec elle et énormément de choses dans le style imaginaire et féérique, elle pouvait rester des heures dans cette sorte de bulle à papoter toute seule avec eux.

Tout le monde la prenait pour une folle, à part Santana, et c'était l'un des principaux atouts de la question : pourquoi aimes-tu cette latina ?

Brittany ouvrit la porte en fracas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de la table en n'oubliant surtout pas de prendre le papier à lettre, un stylo que Santana et elle avait acheté dans une boutique il y a fort longtemps puis un timbre, un jolie timbre représentant un chat se promenant sur la plage, encore une des folles aventures de Lord, que Brittany avait maintes et maintes fois raconté à sa bien-aimée.

La jeune femme ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe, une forte odeur de parfum s'en échappa comme elle l'espérait, le parfum d'une femme à caractère, le parfum de Santana.

Brittany sortit le papier et le contempla, des petits cœurs s'étaient dispersés sur toute la feuilles, des motifs de chats et de micros étaient à côtés. Quand elle finit de regarder tout les petits dessins que sa femme avait prit le temps de faire, elle se mit à la lecture tant convoitée.

« Britt, ma Britt, ma femme, ma bien-aimée, ma raison de vivre, mon cœur, mon sourire, la plus magnifique de toutes les femmes de ce monde. Je t'aime sache-le, et je prends du temps pour t'écrire car j'ai besoin de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je ne peux plus le garder, je pourrais exploser et ce n'est pas le moment. C'est dur ici, tu le sais ? Les blessés sont vraiment amochés et la moitié des gens que l'on nous ramène ont passés l'arme à gauche, mais on nous les ramène quand même, car ils pensent qu'on peut les sauver, pour leurs familles, sans espoir. La vie sans toi, c'est tellement dur, plus dur que de soigner des plaies ouvertes profondément. Ton absence, c'est ma propre plaie à moi et je ne peux rien faire pour la soigner car elle ne se refermera pas tant que je n'aurais pas vu ton visage et que je n'aurais pas entendu le son de ta voix, ta magnifique voix, elle me manque Britt. Tout me manque de toi, ton corps, ta chaleur, tes yeux pétillants, ta bouche pulpeuse que j'aime embrasser, et tes mains, il y a quelques temps, j'ai passé à ton doigts la bague de notre amour éternel, on sait toute les deux que bien avant notre mariage, notre amour et notre flamme serait éternel mais nous avions besoin de le montrer à tout le monde, pour que plus personne n'en doute. J'ai mon cœur et mes pensées remplient de toi, chaque matins qui se déroulent, je m'imagine à tes côtés, comme si je n'étais jamais partie de notre cocon amoureux. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas y penser sans pleurer et j'y pense toujours. Je trouve que tout me manque ici, car TOI, tu me manques. Le temps agréable qui est passé à tes côtés à maintenant goût d'amertume. Jamais je n'ai ressentis cette douleur qui me lacère les entrailles et m'empêche de respirer correctement, je veux te sentir à mes côtés, sentir ton odeur. Je voudrais que tu te blottisses chaque soir dans mes bras, comme avant, tu t'en souviens j'espère. J'aimais embrasser le sommet de ton crâne et te dire des mots doux au creux de ton oreille, certains te faisaient rougir, d'autres te faisaient rire, et qu'est-ce-que j'adorais entendre ton rire. Ici, je n'entends aucun son, à part le bruit des coups de feu ou de bombes qui explosent. Tout le monde est tellement obnubilé par le travail qu'il doit effectuer, par la pression et le stress constant que personne n'a le cœur à faire des blagues ou engager une conversation. Au début, j'en faisais des blagues, j'essayais de motiver les troupes avec mes phrases salaces, mais rien ne marchait, alors j'ai arrêté et je me suis murée dans un silence noir, maintenant je ne dis que des : merci, non, oui, passe moi les bandages, il y a un blessé. L'époque me manque, je n'aurais peut être pas dû me lancer dans cette aventure ? J'aurais peut être dû rester à tes côtés, mais pour une fois j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de bien, quelque chose qui me rendrait spécial à tes yeux. Ce n'était que l'histoire d'un mois au début, puis deux, trois et enfin un an. Si je compte bien, il me reste 4 mois, 5 jours, 19 heures, 3 minutes et quelques secondes avant de te revoir et serrer ta main dans la mienne. Je ne me suis jamais dévoilée autant à toi que dans cette lettre, j'ai toujours était très pudique, mais tu mérites ma parole et mes aveux. Surtout il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, je vais bien, je mange à peu près à ma faim et je suis dans une tenue d'infirmière très sexy. Je reviens très vite, le temps passe à une vitesse folle et le temps qui me reste, je veux le passer avec toi, aucune seconde ne sera gaspillée. Je te le promets. Tu sais Britt, je t'aime et toi, promet moi de m'aimer toujours, malgré la distance qui nous sépare et les épreuves que tu devras endurer pendant ces derniers mois, sans ma personne. Mais surtout ne t'en fais pas, je vais revenir et je te le promets. De toute façon, tu as toujours su te débrouiller toute seule, tu es la fille la plus intelligente du monde. Ma Britt-Britt, je t'aime du fond de mon âme et de mon cœur. Tu me manques.

Sanny. »

Comme Brittany s'en doutait, des perles salées glissaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne les essuyait pas pour autant car ses larmes montrer la peine qu'elle ressentait en ce moment-même. Cette distance entre elle et Santana était abominable, c'est comme-ci quelqu'un lui avait arraché la moitié de son cœur. On lui avait arraché sa moitié tout court. Brittany n'avait jamais aimé une personne autant que l'Hispanique, pas même ses parents qui pourtant avaient toujours compté énormément pour elle.

Elle relue encore un nombre incalculable de fois cette lettre, sa lettre qui était destinée à elle. Brittany ne la montrerait à personne tant qu'elle serait encore en vie.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune blonde prit le papier vierge et laissa son esprit divaguer pour essayer de trouver tous les mots qu'elle aimerait coucher sur le papier. Il n'y aurait pas assez place, Brittany en était sûre.

Elle prit le stylo dans sa main encore traversée de petits spasmes du à l'émotion.

Certains de son ancien lycée, et Brittany en est certaine, aurait dit, en la voyant devant ce petit bout de papier, qu'elle ne saurait jamais écrire sans fautes ou que jamais elle ne trouverait les mots, tellement son esprit était petit et son vocabulaire restreint. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle savait parler parfaitement bien devant Santana, elle savait dire ce qu'elle ressentait devant cette femme, elle savait mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'elle avait à chaque fois que son regard traversait le sien. L'Amour.

« Santana. J'aimerais tellement dire ton prénom à haute voix, le crier. J'aimerais aussi crier sur tous les toits les sentiments que j'ai envers toi, car je t'aime et ce n'est pas dur à savoir. Les gens lisent dans mes yeux ton prénom gravé à l'encre bleu indélébile. Tu sais, je me souviens d'un cours de français, on parlait de l'amour et je n'étais pas encore avec toi, je me demandais ce que c'était d'avoir des sentiments envers quelqu'un, si c'était aussi puissant que ce que disait les personnages dans mes BD. La prof nous avait dit que le terme adoration était plus fort que le terme aimer, alors : je t'adore. Tu es tellement importante pour moi, tu es celle qui me complète et cette distance m'est tellement dur à supporter, je pense que tu ressens à peu près ce que je vis de mon côté ! Chaque jour je me lève avec la boule au ventre, en me disant ce que je vais recevoir aujourd'hui et demain, un colis ou une lettre ? Tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter mais t'avoir loin de moi m'inquiète. Mon corps est en manque de tes bras, j'essaye tant bien que mal de m'accrocher à ton coussin resté à côté du mien, il est encore imprégné de ton odeur. (J'avoue un peu tricher avec le parfum que tu m'as laissé, mais l'intention et les sentiments sont là) Chaque jour qui passe, je regarde nos photos quand on s'embrasse ou que l'on sourit tout simplement. Tes lèvres sur les miennes, cette sensation de bien-être et de chaleur me manque, Lord Tubbington n'est pas assez aimant et il ne fait pas partit de moi, alors il ne peut pas combler ce vide, le vide de ton absence. Nous avons traversé tellement de hauts et de bas, ensemble, nous étions toujours ensemble et nous le serons pour l'éternité car c'est écrit dans mon petit cahier, là où je mets mes pensées et mes secrets. Un journal intime. Mais tu vois, j'ai envie de l'appeler NOTRE journal intime, tout simplement car je veux partager tout mes secrets, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je veux te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, alors prends cette lettre pour notre journal. Sanny j'aimerais te dire que tu es ma raison de vivre mais ça sonne tellement logique, tu le sais, tu le sais que je tiens à toi, tu es ma bouée de sauvetage de ce monde de barbare. Tu es la seule à me faire revenir sur Terre quand j'en ai besoin, les autres n'étaient là que pour me critiquer et me mettre sous-terre et toi tu étais là pour me faire briller et me monter jusqu'aux étoiles, si ce n'est plus.

Tu es mon rêve éveillée. Je n'avais pas envie de faire une lettre triste, même si dans le fond c'est un peu le sentiment qui en ressort, mais je sais que tu avais besoin que je te remonte le moral avec tout ce qui t'arrive. Tu n'avais pas besoin de partir là-bas, te détruire loin de moi pour m'impressionner. Tu le faisais rien qu'en me faisant rire ou sourire, mais je ne te l'ai pas dis et le 'mal' est fait. Sache que quand tu rentreras, je pleurerai de joie. Bonne étoile, à dans quelques mois. Je t'adore.

Ta Britt-Britt filante. »

Brittany relue une dernière fois sa lettre en souriant et en pleurant à la fois, elle marqua la lettre d'un tampon rouge et du timbre chat, elle ouvrit la porte et mit son enveloppe sur sa boîte au lettre. Comme ça, le facteur pourra la récupérer et l'envoyer directement à l'âme-sœur de la blonde.

Mais ce que cette Brittany ne savait pas, c'est que sa bonne étoile comme elle aimait le dire, était partit trop tôt, en laissant comme unique souvenir son sourire. Santana, ce soir-là ainsi que chaque jour qui passerait, ferait bénéfice de son rayonnement au ciel. Brittany saura la reconnaître parmi toutes les étoiles, car elle seule savait ce qui se cachait réellement dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

 **. . .**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, j'ai hésité longtemps avant de choisir la fin : triste mais magnifique, ou joyeuse avec 'simples' retrouvailles. J'ai opté pour la première, pour faire passer une émotion, j'espère en avoir fait passée une, ainsi que dans les lettres des deux filles. J'ai mis les mots qui me passaient par la tête en pensant au couple Brittana et en regardant quelques poèmes dont je me suis rapidement inspirée. Donnez-moi votre avis et votre ressentis, avez-vous versé des larmes (j'en doute) dîtes moi tout pour mon premier OS. On se retrouve très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire en cour d'écriture.**

«faberrywin»


End file.
